Winter's Guardian
by AfterReality07
Summary: Dark and cold is all i describe. It didn't make a difference if my eyes were closed or mouth refused to open... I never thought my boring life could change to something so interesting. OHH MMYYY GGOOODDD XD FIRST STORY EVVA! HOPE YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE WILL LOVE THIS AS MUCH AS I DOOOOOO!
1. Chapter 1

oh man. A little nervous because its my first story, so please be nice XD Disclaimer: i own nothing(sadly) but my own characters

Dark and cold is all I could describe. It didn't make a difference if my eyes were open or closed, it all looked the same. My mouth was bound, it refused to open. I tried moving my body, but my hands and my feet were confined, I can't breathe. I believe i was engulfed by some sort of liquid, probably water. I was starting to lack oxygen, and fast. I start to struggle to get either my hands or feet free, if possible both. They were tied extremely well, it would sting every time I twisted agianst my restraints, it probably cut my wrists, hopefully it was shallow and wouldn't leave scars. After a few more twists and tugs, I finally got a hand free. I started feeling around and down my legs to find the bounds around my ankles, another problem with such little time. I got them off faster than I expected. My body was weak and sore, I tried my best to swim to the surface before my lungs collapse and cave in. I knew I was doing a terrible job of swimming by the way I could feel my body moving. I kept swimming which felt like an eternaty. I was about to accept death with open arms before my hand hit some thing flat and smooth. I kept feeling around to figure out what i was touching. I started to panic when I realized it was a wall of ice that was keeping me from a glorious and refreshing, deep breath of fresh air which i was literally dieing for. After feeling around frantically for an opening, my body finally needed oxygen and I ended up swallowing a barrel full of water. My lungs burned from having something other than air fill them. My mind started to slow down, and my heart beat started to slacken. I almost passed out before I felt the water stir furiously above me and then something took hold of my wrist and pulled me against the heavy weight of the water and pulled me into a cold, strong breeze. I felt my body being lifted by another figure. My body was numb and it refused to listen to my demands to move. I sensed something on the lower part of my chest and it pushed hard against my lungs. I jolted up so fast my head was whirling, I ended up upchucking the water from my lungs all over my lap and the figure in front of me. I opened my eyes to just shut them again from the scorching sensation from the water getting in my eyes. I rubbed the residew from my view and blinked a few times before my sight cleared up. The air was cold, every breath tore my throat. The stock of wood surrounding me was leaving me in a confused did I get here? WHAT HAPPENED MORE IMPORTANTLY! All the questions I was asking myself came to a halt when I looked at the chilly,cold blue eyes staring back at me. My sight streched and scanned this unkown soul that was kneeling in front of me, it was male from what I know, he wore a blue hoodie and a pair of brown, skin tight pants that looked like they were cut at the bottom, and... no shoes? OH MY GOD, THIS GUY ISN'T WEARING ANY SHOOOEES!DX He stopped me from thinking to myself about how eccentric he is by asking frantically "are you all right?". I was at a lose of words at the moment, but i choked out a "yeah". It seemed to have worked since his face relaxed a little. I was seriously confused right now, I had so many questions but the only thing I uttered was "who are you?". He stared at me for awile until he announced "the name's Jack Frost" with a brilliant and glowing smile on his face. Everything started to get foggy, my vision was failling me, it was dark once again.


	2. Chapter 2 Just a Dream

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! I swung my left arm hard agianst what I was hoping to be my loud alarm clock, but all I hit was something fuzzy and some what knotted, my hand fondled around for my roaring object but all I felt was more fuzz. WTF! WHERE IS IITT!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! I opened my eyes ever so slighty so I could see where I !BEEP!BEEP! The first thing I saw in my view was my ceiling, in the corner of my viewpoint was something large. I turned my head slowly with my eyes following the direction of the immense object to find my too familiar light purple blanket hanging off the side of my bed. I attained the knowledge that I somehow fell out of my sleeping quarters, again. I shuffled to my knees to grab onto the side of my bed, I found the screeching object and slammed my hand against the machine that woke me from my hibernation. I slowly scooted to the floor in a sitting position with my knees against my chest. I was reliving the dream I had that night. I noticed my body was trembling slightly. After the small seizures passed I got up to get ready for school. I live by myself pretty much because my aunt is usaully out all the time, even though I just turned 18 in October, my mom was getting tired of me mooching off of her. I never knew my father so I couldn't just go find him and say" heeeeyy, i'm the daughter of the tramp you had sex with and she kicked me out, let me crash at your place for a while". I wish life was that easy. I started to think about the mysterious eccentric male who rescued me from my icy, cold, soon to be grave. This wasn't the only time I saw this guy in my dreams, its been frequent latley, at least two a week. It started to irritate me, all I ever do is ask his name and it's always the same response, "Jack Frost". My friends and classmates never heard of a guy named Jack Frost except this kid who lives nextdoor named Jamie over heard me and asked "can you see him too?". I didn't understand what he was talking about so I changed the subject and he didn't seem to notice. The thoughts I was remembering were pushed aside when I looked at my clock that showed 6:30,thirty minutes until I leave. I streched and strolled over to my closet to grab a black V-neck Tshirt and my gray baggy hoodie with paint splatters covering the bold black letters that spelled out New York, a pair of black skinny jeans that hung loose around my ankles, and a pair of sea blue high top converse. I stepped towards my mirror to brush my long, chestnut, and tangled hair. When that task was completed I wiped the leftover dried eye crust from my light brown eyes and left for my bathroom. It takes much longer to brush my teeth because of the colorful braces that were plastered in my mouth that would have to stay for a year or two. I left my bathroom to walk down the hall and entered my kitchen. Right when I took a step on the tile, a small creature came from the shadows lunging at me screaming bloody murder. I didn't even flinch, I was used to my flea bag of a ginger tabby cat doing that every morning. I glanced down at him while he was gnawing on the end of my shoe. He removed himself from my foot after I shook him a little so I could pour his cat food into his bowl, so after that I could replenish my own hunger. Oliver(my cat) watched me as I poured myself a small bowl of Fruity Pebbles. The clock ticked for some time as I nibbled at my breakfast. After I finished my food, I rinsed the few pieces left in the bowl down the drain and put the dishes in the dish washer. I tromped back to my bedroom and grabbed my backpack and the keys to the house. I treaded towards the front door, opened, stepped out, closed and locked it behind me. Staring at the new scene that layed in front of me. The cars traveled Blackbird Dr. slowly and evenly. I drifted from my house down past the park to the bus stop. It was nice and cold outside, there was a nice, gentle breeze. Standing at the bus stop mostly motionless to take in the beautiful white world before me. The bus was coming down the road. As I watched it roll up and open its long, yellow doors before me, I stepped on. The same faces every morning, the same seat, same person sitting with me. Life was so boring and stale. Bringing my headphones out from my hoodie pocket and stuck them in my ears. Stop after stop, closer to the area where every teenager dreaded. High school. I wasn't a very big fan of school either but I don't complain. I get to see friends that I can't see when i'm at home because I live pretty far from my high school. I kept my sight outside my window just like every day. A church, Pick n Save, TCF Bank, Taco Bell, a figure flying over KFC...what? I whipped my head around so fast I pulled some thing in my neck, but I didn't care because I thought I just saw 'Jack Frost' FLYING OVER KF FREAKING C! My heart was pounding agianst my chest and there was a ringing in my ears, it was getting difficult to breath. I almost passed out before a hand took hold of my shoulder and squeezed. I took out an earbud and turned my attention towards my friend Ashlyn sitting in the seat with me. "ASHLEY ARE YOU OK!?". At this point she was gripping my shoulders and shaking me like a rag doll. I grabbed her hands and removed them from my shoulders, gave a fake smile and announced "hehe i'm fine, Just seeing things". She seemed to have accepted the answer and let it go. I turned back towards the window and gazed at the clouds and whispered "hopefully".

Authors note;  
If you want me to keep going with this story, tell me c;  



	3. Chapter 3 a slow day

My headphones were in and I was starting to doze off to Counting Stars by One Republic. I lowered my head closer and closer to my desk for a quick cat a shame I couldn't hear a bloody thing with them in." Ashley! ASHLEY!" The guy in the desk to the right of me jabbed his boney elbow into my side pretty hard. My eyes shot open and my body jolted right up and I snatched one of the loud, blaring headphones from my ear . I looked around the classroom to find everybody smiling at me. I finally glanced towards my teacher Mr. Redig. Oh man, if looks could kill my head would have been blasted away. In his always scolding tone"If you want to take a nap, go sleep in ISS". A few people around the class snickered and giggled at my chewing out. I glared at them to shut up. It must have worked because the chuckles seized and we started class once again. Mr. Redig or as some call him Mr. 'Red dick' wasn't a bad guy, I liked him in fact, out of respect. I'm guessing he was in his late 40's, skinny, he wore glasses and you could see the gray coming in through his short , curly black/dark gray hair. He taught math classes like Trig., and Geometry which I was in at the moment. He wasn't always in a bad mood, he's usually chill, but when he is, I speak the truth when I say stay clear of that demon. The class was super slow, like, no joke. Its like watching paint dry. My eyes were as heavy as lead, I was literally going to fall a sleep slamming my head agianst the hard wood desk. Before I attempted to leave a giant bump on my forhead, my good friend Destiny in the seat left of me punched me in the arm. My body jerked from the slight pain and I gave her my famous death glare, but she doesn't care. She knows I can't hit her for a reason and it's a GOOD reason...she's pregnant, and due any day now. Which I have no clue as to why she is STILL here when all she does is complain that her vagina hurts. The prick who got her prego broke up with her after he found out. She took it pretty hard, but her other friends and I cheered her up, and she started going out with this rich dude. I can say he's better than the old douche she dated, I mean like, I really hated the guy. Anyways back on track, she told me "you need to stop falling a sleep in class, you snore really loud". I could feel my face heat up "Oh lordy, I hope your lieing to me" I pleaded to be true. She just laughed and tapped the side of my cheek and uttered "I wish I was" with this stupid smirk she gets when she's being a butt head. I snorted and just brushed her off as I did with everybody else for the day. After class, finally, I went to my locker to grab some things and left for my bus. It was in view when I stepped outside. I drifted towards sanctuary and stepped on to sit in my designated seat. I was ready to take a nap and hopefully a dreamless one. As usaul, stop after stop fewer people were left on the vehicle. It was finally my time to exit. I speed walked/ jogged home from a long day and the thing to my surprise was that I hadn't noticed the eyes staring at my back.

Authors note; sorry I haven't updated, i've been a little slow these days and sorry it isn't that long, i'll try and write more tomorrow. c;  



	4. Chapter 4

As I walk through my front door, I heard a familiar voice in the house."Pump it, LOUDER! Pump it, LOUDER!" the noise roared. I traveled around my home to find the source of the horrible singing. While I passed a room my ears were going to start bleeding. I slammed the door open with a scowling face to find my aunt Teddy dancing with the stereo BLASTING, yes, I had to plug my ears it was so loud. It's a miracle that she wasn't was in her 40's but still looked amazing, she had short, thin brown hair and a REALLY curvy body. As I made my way over to her, she was doing this weird hip thrust thing which was starting to freak me out. I finally manuvered my way through her disgusting room to be K. by her big butt. I stumbled over and smacked my head against her extremly hard dresser. I was seeing spots while my arm was being pulled up. I would have fallen down if that hand would have let go. When I got my balance back, she released me to turn the music down. "I didn't know you liked the Black Eyed Peas" I said. She looked at me bewildered. "ARE YOU TRYING TO CALL ME OLD?!" My eyes widened at her misunderstanding. "CALLING YOU OLD? BECAUSE I SAID THAT I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED A FREAKING SONG? YOU MUST BE THEN CUZ YOU CAN'T HEAR FOR NOTHING!" I shout. "I'm only kidding jeez, calm down" she said between laughing and dancing.  
Now that I think about it, I feel silly for acting like that. I must be more exhausted than I thought. "So how long are you going to stay?" I ask. She slowed down and glanced at me and said "just for a few more minutes, why?" My feet have become very interesting to me at the moment. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you were going to be here for the night" I acted embarrassed. She looked heartbroken and slowly walked towards me. She wrapped her long, chubby arms around my neck "I'm sorry I haven't been around, I'll try and find some time to hang with you ,ok?" I rolled my eyes at the statement though she didn't see. "ok" I said. "Alright, I have to go now so, I love you. Bye baby doll." she stated. She waved to me as she walked to her car. I motioned back from the window while she pulled away. My waving slowed to a stop and fell lazily to my side. I'm getting irritated with her lieing to the point where I'm relieved she isn't around. She is such a 'ladies man' to put it in a nice way, I care about her of course but I know she's never home because i'm here, so she sleeps around and spends nights with men. But if she is ever home all she ever talks about is her problems with her 'boyfriends'. "O.M.G. like chris found out about josh and is throwing a bitch fit right now. Like omg, we're just friends with benifits. It's not serious." in that screeching voice of hers. After I was done silently judging my aunt, I wandered to my room and picked out some shorts and a tank top to sleep in. I stopped midway from pulling my shirt off and quickly turned my head towards the window. Something wasn't right. I felt uncomfortable even though i'm always paranoid when it comes to my surroundings, but this time I just knew someone or something was watching me. I shuffled to my window and opened it to see if I could find the pervert, but I found nothing except for the welcoming cold breeze that sunk into my creamy flesh and froze my soul. If I was immune to getting sick I would seriously live outside, but sadly I never get the things I desire. I closed my window and the curtains as well and quickly undressed to put on my pj's. I hopped into bed and wrapped myself in my purple blanket and drifted off to sleep. I thought to myself, hope it snows tomorrow. 


	5. Chapter 5 an interesting day

I stepped on my bus to find everybody looking at me like I was insane. It was probably because I was smiling so big, and that wasn't normal. I had a good feeling that today was going to be great for 2 reasons. I didn't have my usual routined nightmares and I woke up in bed, IN BED! I fastened my hair in a pony tail with my bangs brushed to the right side of my face and wore a gray and white stripped V neck long sleeve that I would pull up just below my elbows and red suspenders strapped to my faded black skinny jeans with my gray high top converse. I felt awesome, like life was finally on my side. When my friend Ashlyn got on the bus we talked until we reached school. I hadn't noticed her staring at me suspicously when we got off the bus. "So you gonna tell me what's up?" she uttered. I looked at her confused. " What you talkin bout Willis?" I giggled. "I'm talking about the smiles and the talking, this isn't like you, is it because of a boy?" she said curiously. 'Actually its the exact opposite' I thought. I smiled and told her " I'm just not having problems sleeping anymore. you should take advantage of the 'awake' me for once".

She looked unsatisfied but pushed it away quickly. The day went by faster than expected. While I was walking to my last period, a cold breeze hit my neck. I got goosebumps not because of the cold wind, but for the person who blew it. I turned around to find the guy I 'admired' for a year and a half. His name was Cole, you would think he was a giant football rebel, but he was a game nerd with a little acne and was as tall as me and had a really cool/sweet personality. We both walked next to each other in a comfortable silence until we sadly had to part. After my last class was over, I walked through the field to my bus. After every body got on, we started off for home. We drove on and talked as usual until I noticed it started to snow. I grabbed my headphones from my pocket and put them in and blasted Oh My Goodness by Olly Murs (who is AMAZING) and watched the snow fall silently to the hard ground. I have loved the snow for as long as I can remember. There was never a time I wouldn't watch the snow fall. When I was younger, I would sometimes go outside and catch snowflakes to see the different patterns that were made. My mother told me a story about how I would watch the snow fall for hours from the living room window and would ask "mama, who makes the snow?". She would honestly tell me the whole 'when it gets cold enough, the water in the clouds would turn to ice' and all that reality crap. It was too boring for my baby brain so I would ignore her statement and pretend little fairies made it snow.  
I noticed it was my turn to get off and I moved my big butt side to side so I wouldn't bump into anyone. I finally made it to the front, stepped off the bus and started for home. As I was walking I saw people pass me by walking there dogs, I was in a good mood so I would greet them with a hello or a wave. As I was about to wave to a man probably in his mid thirties walking his siberian husky on the opposite side of the road of me, until something big knocked into me that sent me flying backwards and onto my back. The collision was fast and painful. "Aaaaannndd day was ruined" I thought. I sat up with my head killing me and ready to chew off a head or two until I saw what clashed into me. All the blood drained from my body and I was sweating bullets. The object in my lap had a blue hoodie on and skin tight brown pants, and if that wasn't obvious enough, he WASN"T WEARING ANY SHOES! Apparently this guy wasn't just stupid in my dreams. In the corner of my eye I saw the guy with his dog scurry over to help me up. "Oh my gawd! Are you alright? You took a pretty hard fall there"he said. "Yeah, i'm alright, but I don't think this guy is" I said glancing down at the psycho who wasn't moving. The guy next to me studied the ground and looked back at me worried. "What guy?"he uttered.

I stood there staring at him until I moved my hand back and forth in front of the guys face, he looked frightened and backed up. "What are you doing?"he said in a loud voice. "I was checking if you were blind! How can you not see him! He's. Right. There!" I say while pointing at the unconscious soul on the floor. He flashed his eyes back to the ground and looked back at me with fear filled eyes. In a shaky voice he said "...there isn't anybody there." I stopped moving, my ears were ringing and I started sweating again. I was so out of it, I didn't even notice the guy I traumatized was trying to put as much distance as possible between me and him. I looked back down at the man on the floor and stared really hard. 'Am I seeing things? I must have fallen pretty bad if i'm hallucinating.' I thought to myself. To make sure I wasn't tripping balls right now, I reached down slowly to caress his short, white hair. I jerked my hand back when he grunted and shifted his head. I was flipping out. "OH MY GAWD, HE'S REALLY THEERRREE! I'm gonna throw up." I screamed. Before I could hurl my lunch all over the sidewalk, I had noticed people were staring at me. 'I should probably get out of here before they get the idea of calling a mental hospital' I thought to myself. I picked up my black back pack and started walking away. 'Just forget he's there and just get home before you really lose your sanity' I thought. But before I knew it, I had turned around and started for the body laying on the floor. I stared at him for a while until I rubbed my face and thought '...I must be really stupid'. I bent down and grabbed the guys arm and pulled him up. After A LOT of struggling, I got him on me in a piggy back style with his arms wrapped loosely around my neck and his legs dangled on top of my arms and his stick(probably) in my left hand.  
I figured nobody else could see him either so I must look ridiculous for walking like a cave man. I started getting embarrassed and I could feel my face heating up. I (failed) fast walked home so less eyes would be burning holes in my back. As my strength was draining, my house came into view and I walked just a little faster. I stepped up my porch slowly so I didn't fall. I struggled to pull out my key and unlocked the door. I walked in, leaving the door open and shuffled to my room. 'Oh gawd, i'm out of shape' I whispered to myself. I opened the door and dropped him on my bed to just fall to the floor with my body slightly trembling. I layed the staff against the bed and got back up and walked to the front door to close the door. When the door shut I hesitantly, slowly walked back. I stopped at the entrance of my bedroom and stared at the guy on my bed with his head tilted towards me and his leg hanging off of the bed. "What am I gonna do?" I said distressed.


	6. author's note

I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but I won't be for about 2 weeks because I had to put my cat down and I need time to grieve. I'm sorry agian. 


End file.
